Dragon's Mate
by FairyGirlV
Summary: Lucy and Laxus Oneshot Notice: Noncon/Rape


Bar sun was packed with the guilds, people were mingling and having a good time Cana and Bacchus were dominating the drinking games. Even the dragon slayers were lagging behind the two despite their best attempts. Lisanna was giggling while sitting on Bickslow's lap while he wiggled his tong at her. Freed and Mira was speaking quietly in a corner while Evergreen and Elfman were nowhere to be seen. Yukino was making out with Sting while her sister Angel was groping Rouge.

Meanwhile, a very drunk Juvia was hanging on Natsu's shoulder cheering him on. Meredy and gray get up and tell Lucy who is sitting next to them that they're going back to Meredy's hotel room if they need him. Despite the fact that people were slowly diapering together the bar just seemed to get louder. Getting up Lucy walks over to Erza who is sitting with the master and tells them "I'm going to head back to the room I'm getting kind of tired."

"Ok Lucy, well see you in the morning." says Erza while Makarov tries to bury his face in Lucy's boobs with a "Lucy give me a hug."

As Lucy makes her way back to the hotel room and takes a bath. After she exits the tub and gets ready for bed, she sits down at the dresser to brush her hair.

BOOM! CLANG! CRACK! (Metal trash can lid rolling sound.)

"Hun… I wonder what that was?" says Lucy as she walks over to the balcony. Looking out she sees a very drunk Laxus sitting in the road with his back against some overturned trashcans as he tries to stand back up Lucy hollers down at him "What a moment Laxus and I'll come down to help you!" as she quickly changes Laxus calls out "Oi, Blondies I don't need no help from any of you!?"

As Lucy exits the hotel Laxus is still struggling to stand. "I said I don't need help from anyone of you Blondies, so you and you other doppelgangers there can go away!?" says Laxus

"Laxus, how many of me can you see?" Asks Lucy

"Four… wait… FIVE!?" Says Laxus as he points at what Lucy assumes is the fifth Lucy.

"Okay, come on let's get you home." says Lucy as she bends down and grabs his arm attempting to hoist him up. As she gets him halfway up laxus suddenly flops over on her back.

"AAACCKK!" squeaks Lucy as she attempts to remain standing and after a few moments' Laxus finally lifts some of his weight off her. It takes a few minutes to reach the hotel were Laxus and the rest of Team B were staying.

"Oi, Laxus what room are you in?" asks Lucy

"How the hell am I supposed to know I don't even know where I'm at right now." says Laxus as hi drunkenly giggles before he buries his face in Lucy's neck.

"Gur, I'll just ask the sign in desk." Says Lucy as she half drags Laxus to the desk.

"Hello could you tell me which room laxus Dreyar is staying in" asks Lucy

AS the male receptionist turns around he says "Sorry I can't give out ….are you ok?"

"Room number please!" says a struggling Lucy as laxus has wrapped his body around her so you can barely see Lucy's body because of it.

"O...Of course, top floor room 32, would you like some help?" asks the receptionist

"That would be great." Says Lucy but as the receptionist attempts to pull Laxus off Lucy he suddenly tightens his arms around her and refuses to let go. Lucy who is now struggling to breathe says "this is not going well I'll just take him up myself." As the receptionist backs off Lucy says "I need you to ease up Laxus I can't breathe." Laxus loosens his arms but only a little as Lucy maneuvers them to the elevators. AS they arrive on the seventh and final floor of the hotel Laxus starts making small growling noises. By the time they get to his room door Lucy is struggling not to giggle as the growling noise is tickling her neck. As Lucy looks at the door she realizes she never got the room key. "Laxus do you have your key with you?" asks Lucy

"I think so in one of my pockets" says Laxus

"Let's see?" says Lucy as she starts looking through his pockets for said key which she finds in the back pocket of his pants. Wiggling enough to face the door again she opens the door and enters the room with laxus still wrapped around her. As she moves to the bed she thinks _I never would have taken him as a drunk snuggler._ As Lucy drops laxus on the bed he still refuses to let her go and drags her down with him.

"Laxus let go!" says Lucy

"No." growls Laxus as he rolls them so she's face up on the bed with him on top of her and begins to nibble on her neck.

"L-Laxus what are you doing... GET OFF ME!" yelled Lucy

He gets off her and completely strips before pouncing back on her again. She fought but he was much stronger. "No! Stop! I don't want this, Laxus please stop!"

He gripped her hips as he moved back and turned her over. She gasped at his strength. Laxus spread her thighs and moved back between her them. He sat back on his heels with his knees together. Gripping her, he lifted her by her hips off his mattress. She fisted the bedding. Her inner thighs were against his outer legs. He had her facedown as he yanked her higher on his lap until he was pressing against her slit with his cock. He pushed into her slowly. Lucy fisted his bedding and whimpered. He was thick and he didn't pause as he pushed into her body. He was forcing her to take him. He was so thick it hurt. A growl tore from his throat as he pushed into her deeper tearing through her maidenhood. Lucy found herself pressed against his body with him totally buried inside her as he hesitated. The sensation of being stretched by his thick cock was overwhelming.

He released her hips and large hands cupped her ass. His rough palms rubbed her skin and he growled. He shifted his body, lifting up a few inches. He gripped her thighs, pushing them apart to put one knee between hers. He shifted again until he was sitting on his heels with his body between her spread legs.

"So good. So wet. So soft." says laxus

Two thick fingers brushed against her sensitive nub with every movement he made. She was wet with blood and cum, and with her face down, she could feel the wetness soaking her thighs.

Suddenly, Laxsu bites in to her shoulder as she screams out in a moment of blinding pain, she noticed that his arms has scales on it turning her head slightly. She looks at him and see's that he has entered dragon force. As his body swells she's overloaded by raw pleasure. She called out his name as she came hard. Behind her Laxus roared as his body jerked violently. Lucy felt hot cum jetting inside her in strong bursts. Laxus slowed his pace, finally stopping. They were both out of breath. "You are mine to keep," he growled softly. Lucy shut her eyes. She shivered. She fought tears. God, her life was so fucked up. Laxus eased his cock out slowly as he left her body. He collapsed on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. He made her face him. She noticed his eyes were still that of the dragon. As he curls his body around her and falls asleep.

After a couple of hours Lucy got up and went in to the bathroom to wash and make herself presentable. As she left the bathroom she went to the door and was opening it when laxus appeared behind her and shoved the door closed again.

"Where are you going I told you your mine now." Says Laxus

"I was going back to my hotel room which is where I belong." says Lucy

A growling Laxus spins her around and pins her to the door. As lucy looks at his eyes she see that his eyes are different one is that of the dragon and the other was his normal eye.

"Your mine you belong with me. I realize I was rough and dominating, with you before and I'm sorry for that." Says laxus "But your my mate and I can't live without you anymore."

"It's alright I understand, and I've loved you for a long time." Says Lucy

"Come let's go back to bed." says laxus as he pulls her back to the bed

"Laxus what do you want from our future?" Ask Lucy

"Well I want to see you swell with my offspring." states Laxus

"Yeah and who wants that more you or your dragon?" Asks Lucy

"Hahaha Both." Says Laxus


End file.
